La Orden de la Serpiente y la Elegida
by MissLadyPunk
Summary: Una profecía. Un tirano dominando el mundo, causando pánico. Solo la Orden de la Serpiente podrá detenerlo. ¿Lo lograran?


**1 de Enero de 2015**

Ya estaba en camino a la orden pasando por Abbey Road, repleto de turistas como era habitual. Era un día inusualmente soleado en Londres, el sol se colaba a través de los edificios, dándole un aspecto cálido. Linda forma de empezar el año , pensó irónicamente mientras esperaba impaciente a que el semáforo cambiara a verde. A medida que conducía a su destino, alerta por un lado y por otro sumergido en los sucesos de hace un par de meses: Como pudo ser tan estúpido como para que se le escapara aquel detalle? No podía ser, la única explicación posible ante aquel fallo era que ya estaban enterados. Hoy tendrían que reestructurar todo el plan otra vez ademas y revisar cada detalle y posible falla por mínima que fuera ¡No podía fallar esta vez!

**Buenos Aires, mismo día.**  
¡Por fin vacaciones! - pensó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba para desayunar. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con su madre, Sami. -Hola, ma - saludo Alexia.  
-Hola, Quillen -le contesto Sami. - ¡No me llames asi! ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¿En chino mandarín, quizá? refunfuño mientras se dirigía a la cocina. -Epa, epa. Parece que nos hemos despertado de mal humor hoy - observo su madre con un ce o fruncido.

-Sabes que odio que me llamen por mi segundo nombre - le dijo cansinamente su hija.  
\- Pero si es un bonito nombre! Significa Luna en Mapuche le contradijo Sami con paciencia.

\- ¡No me importa, Mama! Solo no lo digas. - le suplico Alexia, ya harta de las explicaciones de su madre.

-Mmmm Okay. Escucha, ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? Que no te gusta porque tu hermana fue quien lo propuso. - le planteo su madre divertida por la reacción de la joven.

\- Argh! No sirve decirte algo. Si te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Mejor me voy a desayunar - le dijo Alexia, algo molesta con su madre. Tal vez porque había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. Alexia corrió hasta alcanzar el mismo y dijo - Hola?  
\- Hola Al! Saludo una voz femenina familiar.  
-Hablando de Roma, ¿Como estas, Cele? pregunto con resignación.

\- Bien hermanita! - Contesto esta misma. - ¿Como pasaste el Año Nuevo? - le pregunto su hermana mayor.  
-Bien, la pase en mi casa - rió Alexia - ¿Con quien va a ser? La pase con nuestros viejos. - contesto Alexia con cierto humor irónico. - Por cierto, ¿Como la estas pasando en Londres?

\- ¡La pase re bien! le respondió alegremente Celeste. - ¡No sabes, boluda! Fui a un bar llamado Morgana, y toco una banda cuyo nombre era Lady Lazy. ¡Sonaban re bien! - continuo relatando entusiastamente. Alexia la escuchaba su monologo al mismo tiempo que sintió su cerebro desconectarse por momentos. Pero su hermana era así , alguien a quien le gustaba captar la atención de todos, incluso de ella.- hasta que vino un chabon que estaba mas fuerte que Brad Pitt y...

Bueno, esta bien. Ya veo que la estas pasando genial. - le interrumpí Alexia, impaciente. - Quiero creer que me traerás algún libro de allá , hermanita menor. -bromeo.

\- Mas bien loquita. - le dijo - Aunque no te lo diré porque es una ¡Sorpresa!-concluyo en tono misterioso.

-Argh. Sabes que detesto las sorpresas. Pero me aguantare. En fin, chiquita. Tengo que irme o mi desayuno no se har solo. P sala bien en Londres! le dese Alexia.- Te paso con mama.  
-Dale peque. Chupa mucho y usa preservativo ¡Chauchis!- se despidió Celeste.  
-Okay. - dijo su hermana riendo.

Mientras desayunaba, Alexia se puso a pensar en la reciente conversación con su hermana. En lo diferente que eran ambas eran. Por un lado, su hermana era sociable: su buen humor, soltura y confidencia producía que confiaras en ella inmediatamente. Por otro lado, Alexia era desconfiada: solía decir lo que pensaba de frente y no se retractaba; ademas de que era orgullosa y seguía sus convicciones y pensamientos hasta el final. Llego a la conclusión de que, mas allá de las diferencias, no la cambiar a por nada. Ademas de que ambas compartían una pasión que las hacia inseparable desde pequeñas ademas del rock: los libros. Por supuesto, su hermana estudio de Arte ya que, ademas de los libros su gran pasión era el dibujo. En cambio, Alexia estudio Profesorado de Historia; adoraba saber lo que había llevado a la humanidad a ser lo que es y transmitirlo a las futuras generaciones.  
Llego a la conclusión de que su vida, después del todo, no estaba nada mal. Ten a el trabajo de sus sueños, una familia y amigos que la apoyar a en sus decisiones, as para ellos estuvieran bien o mal. No necesitaba nada mas.

Mientras tanto en Bretaña...

Luego de la reunión, los demás miembros de la Orden se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos, a excepción de Owen, su hermana y Melvan. Se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, pensando la forma de poder encarar la misión que se le había sido asignada. Y no era para menos, tratar de encontrar a la Elegida era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
A pesar de ser acogedora, la sala de estar era muy similar a las que uno podía vislumbrar a comienzo del siglo XVIII. Las paredes, recubiertas con terciopelo de color rojo y la antigua chimenea mientras que los estantes, repletos de libros junto a dos sofas de un cuerpo, de un color beige claro, le daban una calidez inusual al frío templo que, con el tiempo, la gente normal fue olvidando. Melvan se sentó sobre uno de los sofas seguido de Antares mientras que Owen simplemente se sentaba en el suelo.

-Primero que nada, hermanito. ¿Que demonios haremos? - le pregunto su hermana a Owen. Este mismo se quedo en silencio, pensativo. Y no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta la misión que le habían encomendado a los tres.

-No tengo idea, Ant. Pero sabes que tenemos que hacerlo. Y ahora con mas razón, ¿Los escuchaste acaso? La elegida ha nacido y nuestro deber como guardianes es protegerla. - le recordó su hermano.  
-La pregunta del millón es, ¿Como? Permiteme recordarte que no sabemos donde puede estar. Solo tenemos el rumor de que esta en Sudamerica. Y ni siquiera sabemos si eso es verdad. - concluyo su amigo con desanimo.

\- ¡Ya lo se , mierda! Mas jodidos no podemos estar, lo se. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es armar un plan para buscarla. Solo lo haremos nosotros tres.  
-Pues he ahí el problema. Lo único que conocemos de Bretaña es Londres. Nunca hemos salido de la ciudad. - le contradijo Antares.

\- ¡Pues tendremos que hacerlo! Es nuestro deber como sus guardianes! Ademas de que tenemos que encontrar al cuarto todavía. - le informo Owen al borde de los nervios. Antares no le contesto, sabiendo que su hermano tenia razón. Pues la profecía decía que los guardianes eran cuatro. Sin embargo, la orden solo había encontrado a tres de ellos. Primero encontraron a Owen y Antares, ambos gemelos. Primera vez en la historia que los guardianes reencarnaban en dos humanos emparentados, algo sumamente inusual, y mas siendo hijos de una descendiente directa de uno de los guardianes, Yunuen Birdwhistle. Antares era la reencarnación de Terra elemento tierra, mientras que Owen lo era de Ignis del elemento fuego.  
Después de años de intensa búsqueda, lograron encontrar al tercer guardián, Melvan, reencarnación de Aqua, cuyo elemento era el agua.

-Lo primero que haremos ser viajar con nombres falsos. - propuso Owen - , recuerden que corremos riesgo de que los secuaces de Maximus nos encuentren.

-Buena idea, hermanito. Déjamelo a mi . Con mi bebe y los elementos necesarios lo tendremos listo dentro de 2 idas. - le aseguro Antares.  
-Yo me pondré a investigar la manera de llegar a Sudamérica sin levantar sospechas por parte de los Lomorfos. - propuso Melvan.  
-Excelente, entonces. Yo averiguare posible punto de partida de nuestra búsqueda. - concluyo Owen.

**Buenos Aires, 8 de Enero.**

Alexia estaba acostada en su habitación, cuando decidí ir a dar una vuelta, cansada de tanto estar en casa. Se levanto con cierta pesadez y bajo las escaleras. Camino a la puerta cuando su madre le pregunto .- Alexia, ¿A donde vas?

-A dar una vuelta. - le contesto su hija vuelvo en un rato.  
-Ok, ten cuidado. De paso, ¿Podrías comprar unas cosas que hacen falta en casa? - le pregunto Sami al mismo tiempo que le daba una larga lista junto con el dinero. Alexia abrió los ojos al ver la lista. -Dijiste un par de cosas, no la heladera entera. - bromeo su hija.

-Pues si queres Ñoquis a la Paricien ¿Si o no? - le pregunto inocentemente su madre.  
-Puede que si puede que no - le respondió evasivamente Alexia, tratando de no imaginarse tal suculento plato.

-Bueno que pena porque no habrá...

\- ¡Esta bien, Ma! Vos ganas.- le interrumpió Alexia - Iré a comprar. Pero me lo harás como a mi me gusta.  
-Esta bien, Quillen. - río su madre - pero ve antes de que se haga tarde.  
-Dale, nos vemos mas tarde. - se despidió su hija antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, decidió vagar sin rumbo fijo antes de hacer los mandados. Opto por ir a su lugar favorito: la plaza escondida, cerca de su casa. A pesar de estar apartado, el lugar era accesible solo por una entrada y una salida, como un pequeño parque privado. Usualmente estaba desierto, un lugar perfecto para pensar.  
Mientras caminaba hacia la plaza. No pudo evitar recordar los extraños sueños que tenia desde hace varios años. Como si se tratara de un recuerdo, aparecía en un sendero rumbo hacia una fuente, rodeado de un frondoso bosque. Llegando a la fuente circular, ve a a una chica sentada apaciblemente, vestida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba al suelo, con una capucha que le cubría el rostro. La desconocida se levanto de la fuente, caminando hacia ella. Una vez cerca de ella, le decía - Es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, Alexia.  
\- ¿Quien eres? - le contesto a modo de pregunta - ¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de que tu nacimiento fue predestinado desde hace miles de años. - le respondió serenamente la desconocida.

-Espera, ¡No entiendo! ¿Que intentas decir cuando mi nacimiento estaba predestinado? - le pregunto desconcertada.  
-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto, querida Alexia. - se despidió la desconocida mientras una niebla cubría todo.

Al volver a la realidad, tardo en darse cuenta de que había llegado a la peque a placita que, como siempre, estaba vacía. En si el pequeño parque no había cambiado en nada; pues tanto el peque o bosque como los bancos membrados por el tiempo seguían igual. Se dirigió hacia una de las bancos con mesa que aun se mantenían en pie y mientras contemplaba embelesada el viento correr atreves de los arboles, se puso a pensar en aquellos extraños sueños. Al principio, no le dio importancia alguna, pero al seguir soñando lo mismo. Con el tiempo se empezó a preguntar su posible significado, si es que había alguno. O sea, ella ¿Predestinada? Seguro su subconsciente estaría armandole una treta. ¿Como si estupideces como esas existieran? Ya bastante tenían con el estúpido de Maximus creyéndose dios. Debo dejar de leer libro de fantasía, al menos por un tiempo , pensó.

Con cierta sorpresa, se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. "mierda, los mandados" , pensó . Con paso rápido, fue dirigiéndose al supermercado cuando de repente se llevo a alguien por delante. - ¡Perdón! No te vi. se disculpo Alexia al extraño.  
-No pasa nada. Aunque te aconsejo que mires por donde vas. - le contesto el mismo con algo de fastidio. Furiosa, levanto la vista y mirándolo a los ojos, le contesto -Bueno, el que me disculpe de manera amable, no te da derecho a que me trates como una niña pedazo de - se quedo paralizada al mirar aquel rostro. Era el rostro que había aparecido en uno de sus tantos sueños. ¡No puede ser! Pero efectivamente, eran los mismos ojos grises ademas de ese maldito rostro de ángel eran los mismos. Con la única diferencia de que su vestimenta consistía en una larga capa negra que le llagaba hasta el piso, con símbolos extraños en ella.  
Se supone que lo que sueñas es una expresión o mensaje de tu subconsciente. ¡No de la realidad! "Tranquila, Alexia." , pensó , algo asustada. "Solo respira hondo y trata de escaparte. Lo único que falta es que sea un espía de Maximus .

\- ¿Decía, dulce doncella? - le pregunto sarcásticamente el chico, riéndose por la expresión sorprendida de la chica. -Nada. Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas? No pareces de por aquí. - observo Alexia. -Me llamo Owen Blair y si, no soy de por aquí. Como sea, ¿Cual es tu nombre? - le pregunto galantemente el chico.  
-Soy Alexia Andetxaga - le contesto arqueando una ceja. - Bueno, nos veremos por ahí , Owen. Adiós. - se despidió bruscamente.

-Adiós - dijo el, algo confundido por su actitud.

**Bretaña, mismo día. **

Melvan estaba en el estudio, contemplando los puntos marcados en el Atlas, basados en testimonios donde, decían, había habido personas que habían muerto en circunstancias extrañas o había habido actividad paranormales. Se río para sus adentros, pensando en la imaginación loca que tenían los humanos buscándole explicaciones a hechos que no tenían lógica alguna. "Si supieran que esos hechos son reales y no ningún producto de ciencia ficción", pensó. Y es que no lo eran, en lo absoluto. Los metamorfos tenían la extra a habilidad de matar a sus victimas mediante un rito llamado Mors Sanguinis, matándolos solo con mirarlos a los ojos. Aunque pocos llegaban a dominar tal habilidad, solo algunos descendientes de los antiguos sabios oscuros, seria el fin de quien se atreviera solo a desafiarlos.

"Espero que Owen pueda encontrarla" , pensó . Como siempre Owen bajo el lema de "Soy fuerte, podre con esto" había tenido la brillante idea de ir solo a las temerosas tierras del sur. Pues aunque Argentina era aun un país libre donde Maximus no gobernaba, habían rumores de que había fanáticos queriendo alzarse en contra del Presidente bajo el lema Democracia Opresora del grupo rebelde llamado Neo Satan. En ese momento entro Antares en la habitación, mirando a Melvan quien parecía estar ausente.

-Melvan - lo llamo la chica Melvan. Al no obtener respuesta, le grito - ¡MELVAN!

Al oír su nombre, el chico se sobresalto literalmente saltando del asiento. - ¿Que? ?¿Que paso? Ante esto, Antares no pudo evitar reirse.

-Baja de esa nube, Melvan. Que tenemos trabajo que hacer.- le recordó su amiga.

-Lo se , tranquila peque a Hulk. - bromeo Melvan. - ¿Que has averiguado hasta el momento?

-Según los reportes que nos paso Inteligencia, ha habido un incremento de muerte sin causa aparente tanto en Latinoamerica como en Asia. Que gran coincidencia que, justamente ahí , están los aumentos de CE. - finalizo Ant echándole un vistazo a los archivos.  
-Es cierto. - concordó su amigo. - Ademas de que algunos pases de esa región se ven libres de la tiranía de Maximus.

-Exacto, y apostar a mi alma al mismísimo Cedric de que los Lomorfos estan buscando al elegido/a. - siseo Antares con furia.

-Hay que avisarle a Owen cuanto antes - dijo Melvan.

-Esperemos llegar a tiempo. - dijo ella luego de un suspiro.

**Buenos Aires, 10 de Enero**

Alexia estaba en el Aeropuerto de Ezeiza junto con sus padres esperando el regreso de su hermana de Bretaña. "Hasta para recibirla tengo que madrugar" , refunfuño mientras se dirigían, junto con sus padres, a la zona de recibimiento. Entre el tumulto de gente, avisto una cabellera casta a que reconocer a hasta en el Holotaj mas inhóspito.  
-Creo que ya se por donde anda, ma. ¡Siganme!  
-Creo ya nos dimos cuenta, Ale. - lanzo su padre irónicamente, provocando un sonrojo de rabia en su hija.

-Bueno, ve a recibir a tu hermana, hija. No le des bolilla al bromista de tu padre. - intercedió su madre al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a su esposo. Alexia se dirigió hacia ella, entre "Permiso , Perdón y Gracias" un poco impacientes, pues esos dos meses habían sido muy largos para ella sin el constante parloteo y la actitud algo alocada de su hermana. Pues a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, ambas se querían.

\- ¡Cele! ¡Cuanto tiempo! - le saludo su hermana luego de abrazarla.  
\- ¡Vaya! Me iré mas seguido si me vas a recibir tan efusivamente. - bromeo su hermana.

\- Arggg! Solo callare. - le farfullo su hermana pegandole en el hombro cariñosamente.  
-Esta bien, hermanita. No te haré sonrojar. le dijo riéndose Celeste.

\- ¡Hija! - le saludo su madre detraes de ellas, se interpuso entre ellas, abalanzándose encima de su hija. - ¡Cuanto te hemos echado de menos!

-Mama. No...puedo...resp...irar. - balbuceo su hija mayor entre jadeos.

-Ejem, ejem. - carraspeo alguien a espaldas de Celeste. Algo extrañados, se dieron vuelta y vieron a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica con atuendos que llamaban la atención de quien posara sus ojos en ellos. Pues sus trajes consistían en un conjunto de una pieza ajustados de color negro, acompañados con una capa del color, con signos geométricos y asimétricos de un color plateado, que parecían no tener principio ni final.  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba, mama! - dijo esta, algo avergonzada. Ellos son Melvan Clawson y Antares Blair. Chicos, ellos son mi familia.  
-Hola, soy Sami Pullig, un placer conocerlos. Por cierto, ellos son mi esposo Gabriel Andetxaga y mi hija Alexia. - les presento su madre cortesmente.

-Un gusto conocerlos, señores. - repuso Melvan, luego de hacer un leve inclinamiento hacia ellos. - y señoritas, por supuesto. - concluyo con un guiño galantemente. -Basta, Melvan. No hagas ruborizar a las damas. - repuso Antares riendo. - Un placer conocerlos.  
-Un placer, Señorita Blair. - saludo de manera cortante Gabriel. - ¿Donde conociste a estos, Celeste? - le pregunto sin importar que estuvieran ellos delante.  
-Los conocí en una de las excursiones en Londres - respondió su hija mayor fríamente, mientras se miraba las uñas. - De hecho, su amigo se acaba de instalarse acá en Argentina.  
\- ¿Es eso cierto? - les pregunto a bocajarro su padre.  
-SI es cierto, aunque si me permite decirlo, eso no es asunto suyo. - respondió una voz masculina detrás de Melvan y Antares.  
\- ¡Hermanito! ¡Cuanto tiempo! - lo saludo su hermana con una sonrisa.  
-Tranquila, Ant. Ni que hubiera sido mucho tiempo. le respondió su hermano sin dejar de mirar a Gabriel.  
\- El es Owen Blair, hermano de Antares y mi mejor amigo. - intercedió Melvan, percibiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado. El dejo de mirar a Gabriel para luego intercambiar una rápida mirada con su amigo.  
-Un gusto conocerlos. - dijo Owen mirándolos de hito en hito a cada uno de ellos.

-Un gusto, Blair. - musito Alexia, inmersa en los ojos de el. Luego recupero su aplomo y le dijo a su hermana. - Cele, tenemos que irnos. Aun no has desayunado seguro.  
-Tienes razón. Ademas ¡Tengo mucha hambre! - exclamo sacandole una risa tanto a su familia como a los chicos de extravagantes vestimentas.

-Nos vemos luego, Cele. Se lo insaciable que eres.- se despidió Ant riendo.

\- ¿No ves, Ma? ¡Ella es la amiga ideal! - bromeo ella - Nos vemos. Cualquier cosa llámenme.  
-Lo haremos. - repuso Melvan.

**Templo Sagrado de Morte, Bretaña del Norte, mismo día**.

Kael Blair caminaba por los pasillos del que fue, alguna vez, uno de los templos Lomorfos mas importantes del mundo. De hecho, era el mas grande jamas visto en el norte de lo que fue Alaska, haciéndolo uno de las fortaleza mas seguras del mundo. Era un castillo medieval en medio de las montañas, invisible al ojo humano. Pues solo aquel que tuviera Corpus Essential podría verlo.

"Y pensar que de joven jamas hubiera pisado este lugar así fuera solo para luchar" , pensó mientras entraba en las mazmorras de un color gris apagado que predominaba en el castillo, que daban acceso al comedor principal, iluminada con enormes arañas a base de cera. Se estaba por sentar en uno de las sillas de la gran mesa, justo a la derecha de la su líder, cuando escucho una voz atrás diciendo. - Señor, estamos listos para iniciar la busca y posterior eliminación de la Elegida.

Kael sonrió de lado. "Eso significa que ver muy pronto a mis hijitos." , pensó irónicamente. -Muy bien. - repuso mirando al soldado con un brillo psicópata en sus ojos grises como el acero. El mismo, asustado, dio un paso atrás. - Le avisare a Maximus. Saldremos mañana al amanecer. Ahora, Fuera de mi vista o sufrirás lo juro en nombre del mismísimo Draco!  
\- ¡Si , señor! - contesto precipitadamente el soldado haciendo una reverencia.  
\- ¿Escucho, mi señor? - pregunto Kael dirigiéndose a su amo, luego de sentarse elegantemente a su lado.

-Por supuesto, pupilo mio. - le contesto Maximus con una sonrisa maquiavelica. Búscala y tráemela ante mi. - le ordeno a su vasallo mas fiel - Los dioses están de nuestra parte, pues veo que la chiquilla aun no es consciente de sus poderes. Eso nos da mucha ventaja. Yo mismo me encargare de acabar con ella. - concluyo luego de una reflexión con una sonrisa que helaría la sangre del mas osado.

-Como usted diga mi señor. Sus deseos son ordenes para mi. - le dijo Kael con una adoración cercana a la locura.


End file.
